Aero the Acro-Bat
'Aero the Acro-Bat '''is one of the main characters of It's a Small Arcade. He's from the game of the same name. Appearance Aero is a red bat with long pointed ears, he wears a red jacket and shoes, he has a shaggy dark hair and black bat wings. He seems to have black skin on his body. He has his initial with red bat wings on his stomach. Personality Aero is a bat who works and lives in a circus, as a result he tends to introduce himself in a spectacular manner, he will often say: "Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing! In person! The great, spectacular and amazing! Aero the Acro-Bat!" And then will appear out of nowhere and strikes a pose or do some acrobatic skill. Aero is very quippy occasionally making jokes even in dangerous and serious situations. He is particularly known for taunting his enemies. Aero possesses a snarky tongue, meaning that he's prone to heavy insult and sassy remarks those who he doesn't like. Aero showed to be a very kind and loyal friend and will stop at nothing in order to protect and save them, he also has a great sense of justice, for example saving Amy Rose from being killed by a Virus larvae, despite having a grudge against her. He's usually cool, confident and quick-witted, but showed to be intelligent at times, specially during a battle. He likes to entertain his friends by doing some amazing acrobatic skills or doing a handstand and even doing circus's stuff(Ex: Riding a monocycle or juggling) and he showed to be fearless. His catchphrases are: For the love of Batman, Holy Dracula and Aw, vampires. Relationship with other Characters Mr. Nutz Aero and Mr. Nutz showed to be best friends, often going for adventures together and watching each others back. Aero oftens becomes annoyed when Nutz decides to let Amy and Cream to help them. Mr. Nutz often gets annoyed when Aero tells jokes in dangerous and serious situations, which he would often say: "Aero this is not a good time for one of your jokes!". Donald Duck Aero seems to be good friends with Donald and being the only one who tolerates his temper tantrums. Donald often tells Aero to not tell jokes in serious situations. Jake the Dog Aero and Jake are good friends, often telling jokes and hanging out with each even more, although Aero often gets annoyed by Jake's laid back attitude. Coco Bandicoot ''Coming Soon.... Pipsy the Mouse Coming Soon.... Toadette Coming Soon.... Tiny Kong Coming Soon.... Amy Rose Aero showed to have a grudge against Amy, due that she threw a grenade at Jake and Mr. Nutz, because she thought they were enemies, before they could explain themselves. As a result the two don't seem to get along, Aero would often insult the hedgehog by calling her names, which often makes Amy angry to the point of using her Piko Piko Hammer at the Acro-Bat. Aero is the only one who's not intimidated/afraid of Amy's anger (unlike most video game characters) and is always ready to take her on whenever she goes on a rampage, he also showed to be the only one who can subdue the hedgehog by using her anger and his acrobatic skills to the bat's advantage, as he claimed those who lose their temper end up losing a fight, however despite having a grudge against her, he sometimes saves Amy's life due to his sense of justice. A running gag in the series is that every time he along with his friends and Amy are in a dangerous situation, Amy would try to help but would only make things worst, as a result Aero would say to her: "Way to go/Nice going/Well done/Good job Quill Head", along with other insults. Cream & Cheese Coming Soon.... Powers and Abilities As Aero is a bat, he has the ability to use his bat radar by using sound waves and is already used to the dark. His signature ability is an aerial diagonal drill attack and he throws a limited number of stars. He's also able to fight hand-to-hand combat, by kicking and punching, but he rarely resorts to this and can also hit his foes with a cartwheel. When starting to fight he would often let his wings wide open while letting out a loud bat shriek, which can make his opponents think he's bigger than them. If a foe is close to Aero, he will not hesitate to let out a loud bat shriek at their face, which often gives pain to the opponent's ears. Theme